Chocolates Goodness
by Usagi108
Summary: Inuyasha eating chocolates...KougaInuyasha...just a fluffy story i feel like writing for a long times. YAoI!


Warning: This is yaoi; a.k.a. boy/boy goodness; plus, spellings and grammars mistakes. Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable. You have been warned.

One Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm just a poor, penniless girl who got kick out of her dorm. Have a heart.

Chocolates Goodness

Inuyasha giggled to himself, sitting crossed leg on the floor behind the sofa.

He would be dead if Kagome was to find out what he was doing.

Or eating.

Thankfully, his human friend was on a trip, something about a school field trip. He didn't go because he had no idea there was a field trip, therefore, he was stuck at home.

Until an hour ago, he was sulking rather depressingly at the thought of being left alone.

An hour later, he was one hyper half-dog demon.

But it was his fault, really. It was Kagome's for leaving all the bags of delectable chocolate out in the open, where he could easily sighted it…well, them. There was more than one bag of chocolate.

He's on his second bag already.

Inuyasha lets go of another series of sniggers. He had no self-control over himself whatsoever. All he'd cared for was the amount of chocolate he could devoured before someone found him.

Hopefully, it will not be his old half-brother—or his father, for that matter. They cared about him, Inuyasha understood that but they're overdoing it.

What so bad about giving dogs some chocolates? Where's the harm in that?

Inuyasha popped another chuck of the dark, wonderfully sweets into his mouth, humming rather happily at the melting good.

"Kagome! Are you home?" Inuyasha jerked at the familiar voice. He sat frozen on the floor behind the couch, praying that the wolf would leave soon enough without detecting him sitting there; the chocolate half chewed (who chews their chocolate? Seriously! Er…wait…Me!).

"Kagome!"

Getting pissed by the voice, Inuyasha spoke without considering his actions wisely—really, he rarely does that!

"She's not home, you mangy wolf!" Not moving from his spot, Inuyasha swallowed his chocolate, no longer caring.

A second later, not only he was one chocolate bag short but there was also a scruffy wolf demon sitting beside him.

Kouga held up the chocolate bag for inspection. He sniffed them distinguishingly.

"Are you sure you're suppose to eat these?"

Inuyasha replied nothing as he stuffed another handful of the dark candy. He merely shrugged afterward.

"Who cares?"

"Don't these make you flee-bitten mongrels hyper?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha snarled angrily, snatching away the bag from Kouga; then proceeded tearing the bag and tossed the last bag—now emptied—aside.

Kouga stared at his supposed-to-be rival without blinking. He thought over of Inuyasha hostility toward him before smirking devilishly.

"I'm telling Kagome." He silently patted himself on the shoulder when he saw Inuyasha giving a noticeable shudder. Kouga was greatly disappointed however when Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered unaffected. He dared not show his true fear. Inuyasha was greatly relieved when Kouga didn't make anymore threats.

He was not prepared for Kouga extended arm, reaching for his precious chocolate. But tried as he might, he couldn't stop Kouga from pulling a handful of the sweets out, and devoured them gleefully.

Inuyasha pouted. His sulking mood was quickly brightened when Kouga suddenly fed him a handful of the wondrous candy.

Soon enough, the bag was quickly emptied by both canine demons. While Kouga was unaffected by the sweet, Inuyasha was giggled hysterically over nothing.

"When are you going to stop laughing?" Kouga asked, taking a bite off a snicker bar.

"Hu?" Inuyasha sniffed a giggle. But nothing had prepared him when Kouga suddenly turned his way and captured his lips. Both demons sat still, petrified; Kouga for his hasty bold move, Inuyasha for not knowing what'd happened.

He shoved Kouga away immediately.

"What the heck are you doing!" Inuyasha wiped off his mouth and the imaginary spits that Kouga had left on his lips. His hyper mood was quickly dismissed, ruined by the darn wolf.

"Shutting you up!" Kouga replied, licking his own lips. Inuyasha blushed.

"You're sick!" Inuyasha proclaimed, collecting all the bags, emptied or unopened, and stood up from behind the couch. Kouga pulled him back down, pressing his hands onto the carpet and holding him in place.

"Let me go you sick-minded mangy wolf!"

"Will you shut up already?" Kouga sneered back, no real hatred behind his voice.

"No! Not until you let me go!"

"I'll force you to shut up if you don't close that trap of your immediately!"

"Make me!" Inuyasha has no idea how his day could be any weirder. If he'd know it ended like this, he would have stayed in his bed—unless Sesshoumaru dragged him out.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha looked at him puzzling before his face was heated up.

"Not that way, you pervert!" Inuyasha practically yelled into his ears.

Kouga shrugged. "That's the only way I know to shut you up. It seemed to works, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha didn't replied. He had no idea what to say. Not before long, he was able to recollected his thoughts.

"Why did you kiss me? You could just punch me silent."

Kouga shrugged again, making a few veins popped inside Inuyasha head.

"I like you," Kouga said sometime later, blowing Inuyasha off his mind. He had not expected that replied. Something liked "the look on your face is funny" or "I thought you looked dumb." "I like you" was never suppose to be said!

"Wh-what do you mean?" "Are you retarded or something?"

"Shut up you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha bonked him on the head. Kouga simply laughed.

He was back to being his serious self a moment later. "But I truly like you." And Inuyasha was back to his shy and timid self.

"Why? I thought you like Kagome!"

"Said who? I never said that!" Kouga scowled, letting go of Inuyasha, though the half dog demon didn't notice. Neither moved from where they are.

"But, you're always so feely and touchy with her!" Inuyasha excused lamely. Kouga chuckled at his silliness.

"You really are daft!" He received another hit on the head by his crush.

"It's just an excuse to get close to you idiot!" Inuyasha blushed at the blunt explanation. He could be so clueless sometime…most of the times, actually.

Inuyasha considered this for a moment. Suddenly, he let go of a giggle, unable to restrained. Kouga looked at him strangely, wondered if he should shock some sense into the half dog demon.

"Does that mean you'll be giving me chocolate?" Inuyasha asked slyly. Kouga puzzled over what he'd said, "what?"

Inuyasha purred, "well, since you'll be courting me, shouldn't I get flowers and candies? I preferred chocolates."

"Oh, then no! No chocolate for you! Look at what it's doing to you!" Kouga retrieved the candy bag from Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuyasha screamed, looking at his emptied hand; then Kouga. The wolf demon itched away, fretted of whatever Inuyasha has in mind.

"Give me back my candy!" Inuyasha threw himself onto the other male demon, reaching for the bag. Kouga held it out of his reach.

"No!"

"Then…then…can I have a kiss?"

"…Sure!"

"…"

"Hey! You little liar! Give that back! You're not supposed to have any chocolate!"

"…hum…so good! You want some Kouga?"

"…"

-The End-

Please don't kill me! Uwoaaa….

Ahem, the reason why this fic was written is because I was bored, I had been wanting to write an Inuyasha one shot for a long times now, and I want to write fluffs—other people have so much fun with it so I thought, what the heck!

This fic came out a lot more different than I'd thought. But I still am very happy.

I wrote an Inuyasha fic, Yay!

Anyway, I didn't bothered to proofread the story since I'm in my usual lazy self, as you all can see…well, you can't but you get the idea.

Review if you like!


End file.
